


Falling Rain

by noveltea



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's just something about the feel of water droplets on skin that makes him feel human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Rain

The weather on New Caprica alternates between overcast and miserable and raining and miserable. But the fresh air and open space is more than enough incentive to leave the confines of _Galactica_ and settle on the ground.

Sam loves the rain. Always has, ever since he can remember.

There's just something about the feel of water droplets on skin that makes him feel human.

It drove Kara crazy, what with the pneumonia rates increasing in the settlements. He was already showing symptoms, as much as he tried to hide it from his wife.

"Sam, are you frakking insane? Get inside," she shouted as he stood just outside their tent in the pouring rain, soaked to the bone, but smiling.

Knowing that the look in her eyes meant trouble, he complied, but not before grabbing her arm where she stood in the entrance way and dragging her outside and into his arms. He planted a kiss firmly on her lips, before he received a jab in the ribs and was dragged back inside.


End file.
